Un momento para dos
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Mucho puede pasar en un viaje al extranjero, pero no más que en dos horas esperando un tren si esa es la intención.


_Nota Inicial y permanente:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 3101/12 15:39 xD  
><strong>

**Precedentes.** (Digo, para evitar confusiones)

El contexto se basa en el viaje a Inglaterra posterior a la Graduación de las chicas (Vean el trailer de la película, qué conste sólo el trailer), al estar todas juntas siempre y para todo, la pareja protagónica busca tener un momento a solas, más no lo dicen. Así pues, por azares del destino o la poca rapidez de una, se quedan en la estación.

Todo esto en el recorrido Londres-Liverpool, de donde son los Beatles y que Mio deseaba conocer.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, no creía su suerte.<p>

Estaba congelada al lado de su mejor amiga, mientras ésta marcaba como loca su celular para poder ponerse en contacto con las demás.

De alguna extraña manera, logro que perdieran el tren que les llevaba al último punto turístico musical que Mio había armado con tanta emoción.

El clima no era diferente al de Japón en invierno y la situación no era peor de lo imaginado.

Se arrincono en el pequeño banco que se encontraba cerca de la ventanilla de información, frotando sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor, no llevaba mucho encima, el tren era tan acogedor que no lo necesitaba hasta que bajo de él.

Su compañera se dejo caer a su lado, Ritsu alzó la mirada para percibir claramente la hostilidad en los ojos de su amiga.

"Nos esperaran en la estación de Liverpool," informo, exhalando algo de su aliento contra sus manos rojas por la temperatura.

"Sólo son un par de horas para el siguiente tren Mio," sonrió sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

Ella resoplo y se dedico a hacer fricción con sus palmas pero lo gélido del ambiente no ayudaba para que esto cambiara.

Ritsu extendió sus manos pero vacilo cuando casi tocaba las de ella, sabía que no podía estar demasiado molesta y aún así no quería tentar más a la suerte.

* * *

><p><em>Me pregunto si volveré a sentir esto,<em> pensaba cuando aún iban en el tren dirigiendo sus ojos al libro que Mio sostenía frente a su rostro, _alguna otra vez y por otra persona. _Sacudió la cabeza, borrando inmediatamente esos pensamientos.

Llevaba todo el viaje con la misma inquisitiva y sin el valor para hacer nada.

Cada instante, cada segundo, sólo deseaba encontrar un momento en que pudieran estar solas, se juró que si lo encontraba, sí la suerte en verdad le sonreía, lo haría, se aventuraría…

* * *

><p>Mio cogió sus manos en el acto, sin siquiera contestar a los sorprendidos ojos de Ritsu.<p>

"Debes estar congelándote," dijo refiriéndose a la poca ropa que llevaba, apenas un suéter, un gorro que cubría sus orejas y unos vaqueros.

"Casi no noto el clima," lo decía en serio pero con su tono característico de broma, sus pensamientos se trasladaban a su fantasía, donde segundos antes si había completado la acción de unir sus manos.

Pasaron algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, sólo estaban ellas en la pequeña estación esperando, la ventanilla había cerrado y el Sol poco a poco se iba poniendo, eran pocas las partes claras que se dejaban ver a través de las nubes esparcidas rebeldemente por el cielo.

Ambas miraban hacia arriba, con las manos entrelazadas y prácticamente sin frío.

Ritsu respiraba para calmarse y pensar en lo que debería hacer ahora, mientras Mio lo hacía en búsqueda de valor.

"Mio…" Ritsu hablo y en ese momento Mio alejo sus manos, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

"Se me ha dormido la mano desde hace rato," curvo los labios en señal de disculpa.

Nuevamente, Ritsu se quedo ahí, sentada, esperando, preguntándose y deseando hacerlo bien la próxima vez, temiendo no lograrlo cuando su rostro estaba a tan pocos centímetros.

Conservaba ese misterioso calor en las mejillas, sentía el pecho hinchado de emoción, cosquillas en el estómago, ¿era esa su oportunidad?

_¿Valía la pena intentarlo? Y si era el fin de todos esos momentos, si hacerlo sólo representa para mí un desliz de amor y para ella una realidad que no esperaba._

Su mente divagaba el hipotético caso de hacer valer esas dos horas que tanto esfuerzo mental y poco intencional te habían costado.

Recordó sus manos indefensas a la intemperie, sus dientes castañearon, se abrazo a sí misma y empezó a frotarse los brazos, al no tener éxito las oculto en los pequeños bolsillos, volviendo a su memoria el motivo por el que Mio estaba molesta y por el que ambas estaban olvidadas en un lugar tan desolado.

Una pequeña postal de un pintoresco pueblecillo estaba ahí, no tenía ni idea de cuál era pero se había prometido tener algún objeto que le recordara cada día del viaje, usualmente postales donde escribía lo representativo del esas 24 horas lejos de casa y de la realidad.

Hasta el momento llevaba diez, todas en su equipaje y la mayoría refiriéndose a pequeños detalles que hacían ellas dos juntas. Sabía lo cursi que esto era pero también estaba consciente de que valdría la pena en el futuro releerlas, mucho mejor que sacar fotos como turista tal como lo hacían las demás.

Esto era más íntimo.

"Falta poco más de una hora aún," reclamo Mio, su aliento salía en forma de vapor. Parecía desesperada, haciendo chocar su pie rápida y repetidamente contra en concreto.

"Me hubieras dejado bajar sola," hablo la frustración de Ritsu que había esperado para que estuvieran las dos solas aunque fueran unos minutos.

"Te hubieras perdido," repuso ella en intento de broma, un muy mal intento.

"Sé tomar un tren," ahora Ritsu estaba indignada.

Se dieron la espalda, un poco enojadas.

Mio sintió que el estómago se le caía hasta los pies, no pretendía hacerla enojar con su comentario, sólo quería… no, necesitaba sacar tema de conversación. Odiaba los silencios incómodos, siempre representaban un conflicto mental para Ritsu y una tortura cruel para ella.

Sin tener la menor idea de que la mantenía tan cortante, hasta ese momento el viaje había sido estupendo, aunque sentía que le hacía falta algo.

Sabía de la postal que Ritsu resguardaba en su bolsillo, la había visto comprar postales en cada estación o tienda en la que pararan, era divertido escuchar su mala pronunciación, todas se burlaban de ella cuando lo hacía pero no parecía importarle, por lo menos no hasta el anochecer que se sentaba a escribir sobre ellas, ¿qué?, nadie lo sabía.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, para guardar calor, volvió a mirar el cielo, que se poblaba por borrones grises y blancos que amenazaban con lluvia. La oscuridad se estaba apoderando del campo y todo lo demás que se salía del perímetro de los dos faroles en cada borde del diminuto andén.

No lo admitiría pero estaba temblando más por miedo que por el glacial viento. Se acerco tímidamente para buscar el contacto con Ritsu y la encontró, totalmente rígida a su espalda, abrazando sus rodillas y vibrando en ocasiones.

"¿Ritsu?" le hablo pero apenas gruño para dar a entender que la oía.

Mio dudo por un segundo para después deshacer el nudo de la bufanda y obligarla a sentarse más cerca, compartiendo su abrigo. Una corriente eléctrica le cruzo el cuerpo, quizá por lo fresco de sus ropas, quizá por algo más…

Ritsu, por instinto, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Mio, un poco inconsciente por pasar tanto frío. Su respiración hacía que se le erizara el pelo a Mio, chocando directamente en su piel, sintiéndola entrecortada.

_Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría, ¡Dios mío! Lo estaba controlando tan bien… _Grito Mio en su mente, un poco tentada a mover un poco su cabeza y concretar su deseo. _¿Será esto real? No, soy sólo yo la única que tiene la esperanza de que suceda y te quedes conmigo._

Alejó esas ideas de su mente y se concentro en no voltear hacia su amiga, mirando hacia el amedrentador cielo o a la luz más cercana, todo, menos sus labios.

Empezó a dar brinquitos en su lugar, pensando que un poco de movimiento podría atraer más calor pero se equivocaba, entre lo helado de la brisa, la oscuridad que se apoderaba y el miedo de echar a perder la situación no era siquiera posible enfocarse en evitar el frío.

_¡Serás idiota!, _resoplo enfadada.

* * *

><p>Ritsu tenía sueño y sed.<p>

No quería que el tren pasara todavía, no había hecho nada de lo que deseaba hacer, ni tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, ahora estaba sumamente cerca, era cuestión de levantar la mirada, buscar sus labios y pedir una disculpa.

Todo era mejor a no hacer nada.

No podía, no con el condenado frío que la mantenía temblando ligeramente a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Sentía que algo gritaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, un reproche, si eso era.

No importaba, se trataba del momento, estando ahí, esperando, abrazadas y respirando al mismo ritmo. Si había esperando por eso, entonces lo valía.

Sin arriesgar nada, y tampoco sin obtener mucho.

_Vamos, siempre es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, _se animaba en silencio.

Mio comenzó a moverse en su lugar, haciendo que Ritsu chocara la cabeza contra su hombro un par de ocasiones, si no pensaba en cómo sacarla del silencio sepulcral le daría jaqueca por los golpes.

"Lamento haberlo arruinado, a esta hora podríamos estar en ese pub, maravillándonos de vieja y excelente música," susurro Ritsu débilmente, entreteniéndose con el humo que salía cuando hablaba, evitando a toda costa levantar la mirada y cometer el error.

"Aún nos quedan un par de días más aquí," alzo los hombros para indicar que no le preocupaba mucho.

"Sé que deseabas conocer el lugar, estaba al inicio de tu lista," continuo Ricchan.

"Bueno, no niego que anhelaba un poco de Liverpool y visitar el museo pero…" cómo decir _Prefiero evitar a toda costa que te pierdas para poderlo ver contigo, "… _estoy segura de que las chicas no podrán objeción en visitarlo mañana, el tiempo justo para regresar a Londres para el avión a casa._"_

Ritsu farfullo por lo bajo algo no audible para Mio.

"Me he divertido bastante," confeso Ritsu, "Aunque ustedes parecen pasarla mejor que yo," sonrió.

"Debiste esforzarte más en inglés," indico Mio.

"Por una sonrisa de Mio, hablaría mal inglés para siempre," el sopor empezaba a secuestrar la razón de Ritsu, cerrando sus párpados, confiando ciegamente en que su mejor amiga la despertaría cuando el tren se aproximara.

"¿Te estás durmiendo?" pregunto la bajista asustada, el que la castaña perdiera la conciencia significaba quedarse sola, rodeada oscuridad y a la total expectativa para escuchar ruidos comunes que se convergían en posibles criaturas listas para atacarla. "¿R-ritsu?"

Miro a todos lados, sintiendo que la ansiedad era más poderosa que su autocontrol, temblaba por miedo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar sus temores. Quiso sacar su móvil de su bolsillo para jugar, llamarle a Mugi o hacer cualquier cosa que la mantuviera ocupada, en el brusco jalón, hizo que uno de los brazos de Ritsu se soltara de su auto-abrazo y cayera en su mano. Tuvo inclinarse hacia ella para que no se resbalara, la mano de Ritsu por instinto se cerró en la de Mio, encontrando cada dedo enlazado con su par, una nueva sensación cálida la envolvió y por ese momento, dejo de tener miedo.

Con la mano libre busco remover el cabello que cubría su rostro, admiro por algunos segundos su respiración, era esa la escena con la que había soñado siempre, la tenía ahí, indefensa, dejándose proteger por ella, tomándole de la mano.

_… ¿Podría ser esto real? ¿Podría ser que lo que sueñas sea yo?, _la ilusión rozó sus pensamientos y alimento la necesidad de cubrir los sentimientos, necesitaba sacarlo, expresarlo. _Eres tan necesaria para mí, especialmente encantadora, ¿Dónde estaría sin ti?, _se decía, acortando la distancia entre sus labios, _¿Será un día para recordar o sólo lo bastante frío como para quererlo olvidar? _

Sintió el cálido murmullo de su aliento acariciando su nariz, estando tan cerca…

_Quizá es aquí donde debo estar, no me veo en otro sitio donde no estés tú, _susurro a su oído, no era lo suficientemente aventurera como para completarlo ni lo valiente como para quitarse de ahí, aún guardaba la posición y los ojos cerrados, tan sólo imaginando el _ si tan sólo…_

Alzo su mano libre para quitar un mechón salvaje que cayo, arruinando la hermosa vista que tenía, ya no temblaba por frío ni siquiera por el miedo, temblaba por amor, lo sentía, lo sabía.

Repentinamente una luz empezó a iluminar la pequeña estación y un sonido molesto señalaba que el tren que llevaban esperando por dos horas estaba a punto de parar.

Mio se quedo en la incómoda posición, incapaz de procesar el por qué no lo había terminado pero actuó lo bastante rápido como para que Ritsu no notara su intención. Dejo caer el celular al piso e hizo como que se inclinaba por él, si esto no la despertaba, el escándalo del tren lo haría.

"Se me ha caído," denoto lo obvio Mio, recogiéndose con los dedos el cabello y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

Ritsu alzó las cejas, sorprendida, tal vez no lo diría pero con varios grados centígrados por debajo del cero y por mucho sueño que tuviera, dormirse no era una posibilidad. Se alegro porque su sonrojo fuera tapado gracias al clima.

Mio se levanto automáticamente cuando se detuvo por completo su ansiado transporte, sin tener presente que su mano seguía fuertemente sujetada a la de Ritsu, la cual fue jalada bruscamente hacia ella.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, _era la única palabra que resonaba en su mente mientras, detrás de ella, una sonrisita se iba formando absolutamente complacida.

"Deben estar impacientes," comento para romper la atmosfera avergonzada que ella se formo. Corrió a la puerta de vagón, arrastrando a la castaña.

"Espera, que se te ha olvidado algo," exclamo la baterista parando abruptamente en el primer escalón.

"¿Qu…?"

En el mismo momento en el que viro la cabeza para soltar su sermón, Ritsu la jaló hacia ella utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba mientras con la otra mano rodeaba su cuello para profundizar el beso.

"No hemos perdido el tren a propósito para no hacer nada," fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la castaña al liberar a Mio para respirar.

"Idiota Ritsu," con las mejillas al rojo vivo se interno en el tren, Ritsu la siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lista para confesar que había fingido dormirse para ver que tan atrevida era Mio, pagaría un precio digno para repetir esa mueca avergonzada en ella.

Las luces del furgón se hicieron pequeñas conforme el tren se alejaba del pequeño andén, quedando sólo la poca luz que brindaban las dos lámparas en cada esquina. En la banca brillaba la postal, detrás y con letra apresurada sólo se leía: _Este momento._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final.<strong>

Hola.

Quería, de alguna manera, reparar la confusión del último fic (_Aquel primer beso_), así que en uno de mis momentos de máximo ocio(Los voy a extrañar) me tope con la idea de coger el tema central de la película (que aún no he visto) y surgió lo anterior.

Quedo algo cursi, algo flojo pero, con un final feliz y nada- o poco- confuso.

Creo que será mi último trabajo en algún tiempo, mi libertad se ha terminado y debo tantear el semestre antes de ponerme a imaginar cosas, además de que se me viene trabajo en hospital, guardias y mucho que estudiar, pero no les aburriré con eso xD Sólo diré que si surge algo, una idea y la ponga en construcción, aparecera en mi perfil ;)

Sin más, me despido.

Espero les guste, dejen un review con sus quejas, dudas o sugerencias, es más, acepto spam (sólo si es largo xD)

Nos estamos leyendo :D


End file.
